Fool's Gold
by cerealmaker
Summary: Little kitty on a roof, all alone with his Lady.


"How was your day?"

Sitting on the rail of a building, Chat swung his legs back and forth, pointedly ignoring the question. His day is always the same, no real change, no real movement. There's nothing much to say.

There are times where he goes to his room and lies on the bed like he used to do. The action felt foreign to him somehow but it didn't stop him from staring up at the ceiling and wishing for some sort of emotion.

He didn't do that today, though. No matter what he did, it wouldn't stop him from being alone with his thoughts. No, today he just stared at the sight before him. There was no color in the world today.

"Hey, c'mon, why aren't you answering me?"

Then again, when was the last time he'd seen any sort of color?

"Chat."

Still no answer. The only indication that he'd heard her were his lips thinning.

Ladybug pouted. She reached out to touch his shoulder only for him to flinch away.

Her voice changed to indignation. "_Chat!_"

She jumped in surprise when he bolted upright and took off running. Sighing, she stood up and followed him, humming a happy tune to herself.

Chat ran until he couldn't anymore, jumping on anything and everything to get away from her. A snarl was building up in his throat but he pushed it down. She wasn't here anymore, nothing to throw a fit over.

He landed on the previously infamous tower, taking refuge in the eerie silence around him.

"If you won't talk to me, then I'll just talk to you."

His back tensed and he quickly spun around to swipe at her. She merely hopped back and continued to speak as if he didn't do anything.

"My day was alright, I guess. Nothing interesting happened, it was the same old, same old. Nothing's ever different anymore."

His only response was a low growl.

"I was considering starting another project but that went under water."

He tried hard not to wince at that; he supposed all of her projects would remain forever unfinished now.

"I miss our game. Do you remember?"

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of acknowledgement.

"I would say 'tag, you're it!' and you'd chase me over the rooftops. Bonus points for every off-guard picture the civilians took of us. You'd always catch me and I'd always catch you."

His ears flattened.

"What's wrong, kitty?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to drown out the sound of her sweet, haunting voice.

"I love you, you know that ri–"

Rage took over every inch of his being and he spun around quickly, taking aim. "_CATACLYSM!_"

He fired at her and jumped away before he could get caught in the downfall.

Bits and pieces of the tower fell down around him, hitting the water harshly. He spared little thought to what would happen to those below him, focused only on making her go away. Just one more to add to the pile.

Breathing heavily, he landed on a floating car, one he vaguely remembered used to belong to his old fencing instructor. His wild eyes surveyed the destruction before him, watching for any signs of red.

"We've been through this, _Adrien_."

Chat Blanc spun around to face Ladybug, only it wasn't his Lady. No, this one was someone, _something_, different. Her eyes were filled with pure malice and there was an arrogant smirk playing on her lips, as if she were already enjoying the pain she was about to cause.

"Why won't you go away?!" Chat screamed out. He hastily fired yet another cataclysm and climbed the old Bourgeois hotel. Reaching the roof, he started pacing back and forth, slowly shaking his head.

He thought back to when he spent his days on his knees, begging any higher being to take pity on him and reverse time and bring her back to him. For some reason, the universe had granted his wish but it came with a cruel twist. This wasn't what he had asked for.

Ladybug materialized once more and sighed in exasperation, as if she were a teacher explaining a concept for the thousandth time. She pointed down toward the water. "I'll be here so long as they're all still here."

Her cold eyes met his and he was unable to look away from the avalanche that was barrelling towards him. "_You_ did this."

Chat stepped back, never having been able to take any hate from his Lady. "I-I didn't mean to."

"This is _your_ fault."

He whimpered. _Please stop._

"Why weren't you a better son?"

"I didn't know!" But he sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Well _shit_, why didn't you try harder?" Her force was unrelenting, words like snakes, curling around his mind and whispering his own guilt back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my identity when you first found out?"

"So that you didn't have to give up being Ladybug!"

This Ladybug let out a mocking laugh. "Well..." She gave a bitter glance to the still waters once more, as if she could see exactly where she rested. "I wonder how that worked out for me."

"_I'm sorry!_" He sobbed out, clawing at his chest. But there was nothing there to give.

Ladybug walked forward until she was a few steps in front of him. "If only you were as good at being a hero as you were at being a terrible son."

He screamed out in rage and agony, tearing at his hair. "Shut _up, shut up! Shut the fuck up!" _

Nothing.

He was breathing erratically now, trying to calm himself down. Looking up, Ladybug was still there, watching his breakdown with a satisfied grin on her face.

Before he could snap at her, the sight of her flickered. He stepped back in confusion.

"Oh, my poor kitty," Ladybug simpered, holding her arms out towards him. "Come here."

His shook his head slowly and took another step back. "Go-go away!"

Her image flickered once again. "Make me, _murderer_."

"Stop it, stop, stop," His voice trailed off in a broken whisper.

"I love you, Chat."

_Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady. _

"I wonder what your mom would say if she saw you now; I guess she'd be happy she disappeared."

He slowly fell down to his knees until he was laying down on his back. Tears streamed down his face as he gently knocked his head against the floor, trying desperately to drown out the voices in his head.

"Everything will be okay, my prince, you'll see! As long as you and I are together, nothing can stand in our way!"

_Stop._

"You know, you're just like your father. I suppose the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

His eyes were unfocused now. The two voices swirled together until he was no longer aware of reality.

_Little kitty on a roof, all alone with his Lady._


End file.
